House of love and secrets
by DORGEDORGEDORGE
Summary: Two are in love. A strange secret and a huge mystery
1. Chapter 1

Fabian Rutter and Jerome Clarke

Fabain's POV

I was sitting in my room that I shared with Eddie. At the moment I was hibernating in here or hiding I was scared about seeing him. Everyone thinks I'm straight but they are wrong I'm so not straight well if you're confused about what I mean well I'm gay. No one knows at hopefully that's how I'm keeping well with how nosey people that I know.

Recently I had only being in my room or school but I had been hiding from someone that I knew and hopefully they won't relies that I am avoiding them.

Jermone's POV

"Guy's have you seen Fabian" I asked.

"Yes he up in our room he been asking strangely like he avoiding someone" Eddie replied.

"That's defiantly no like Fabian" Amber said.

"Maybe he still trying to get over that Nina has left" Joy said with a kind of smirk on her face. Everyone knew that Joy wanted Fabian to herself but everyone but Joy knows Fabian doesn't want to be with her. Joy maybe dating Jerome but people say her heart still aches for Fabian.

"Jerome you have a letter" Trudy said. I thanked her before grabbing the letter.

It said...

**_Hey Jermone _**

**_It's me Istix yes me but you love me really _**

**_I am coming to Anubis house. YAY. (Mums Idea) _**

**_Hope we can meet up well we will see each other_**

**_Hehehe_**

**_Well see you soon_**

**_Istix the weird human you know_**

**_:) :P_**

I jumped up and punched the air. YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS My best weird friend is coming here WOOOHHHHH. AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Party. OOOOOOOOOOOOH maybe I should thorough her a party or will that be a bit over the top.

"What's up with you" Alfie asked walking thorough the door.

"An old friend of mine is visiting" I said.

"Coool What's their name" Alfie asked.

"Istix-Aktia Atis Raneas" I replied

"Wow what does that mean" Alfie asked.

"I don't know" I replied still smiling.

"Well I need to go and reply to her" I said before running towards my room.

I wrote to Istix...

_**Hey Istix **_

_**I got your letter and can't wait to see you.**_

_**There is loads I have to tell you **_

_**I finally found someone I love but not the same person that I going **_

_**out with.**_

_**Anyway can't wait to see you when are you coming here **_

_**Oh crap I sound like an excited girl who found out their favourite bands**_

_**visiting where you live.**_

_**See you soon**_

_**Jermone**_

Placing it into an envelope I ran downstaires and asked Trudy to send it off.

Ahh I can't wait to see her and I hope she still not doing though pain she was going though when I last saw her with all her diffenences that she told me about well more like confused me about her blood is so special I hope know finds out who she is or Gods knows what will happen.


	2. Chapter 2

Jermone's POV

I was waiting at the front door waiting for Istix to arrive. Ahhhh I'm so happy. It only feels like yesterday that I got her letter about visiting well it was yesterday but that's not the point. In the distance I saw a taxi. That has to be Istix taxi it has to be.

Opening the front door I watched as the taxi pulled up to the house and the one and the only Istix got out. I ran over and crushed her in a hug. Once I had pulled away. I had to use all the strengh in me so I didn't laugh she looked like a lost puppy but soon that lost puppy disappeared and

SLAP!

Istix slapped my arm.

"Ow" I said rubbing my arm.

"Well that's what happens when you hug me remember" She said and then I remember what happened the last time I hugged her.

FLASH BACK

Istix and I were at the park messing around I had just got the letter about me schooling at Anubis house and well I was excited but upset I would miss my best friend and I am sure she would miss me.

~4 days later~

Today I was leaving for Anubis house and the school I will attend. Istix was coming around one last time before I leave.

Ding dong

That would be her now.

"Istix" I screamed opening and throwing my arms around her but my happiness didn't last long because the next thing I felt was a pain in my lower area. Istix had kicked me in the privates. Ow.

FLASH BACK OVER

"Okay I know but it's been years so I fogot shoot me" I replied poking my tongue out at her.

"Alright" Istix said before puting two figures together making a gun shape before portending to fire it, I played along and grabbed my neck like I had been killed. We both started laughing at the memories.

"Good times" I said with a smile on my face.

"Yeah" She replied.

"Uhhh Jerome stop annoying Sarah" Trudy said running out. 'Sarah' I asked well mouthed to Istix.

'Cover name' She mouthed back.

'Oh okay' I replied.

"It's alright Trudy Jerome an old friend of mine" Sarah aka Istix.

"Oh I didn't know I'm sorry Jerome" Trudy apologised.

"It's alright Trudy you didn't know" I replied smiling. We got inside to be greeted with Alfie, Amber, Partricia and Eddie.

"Guys this is Sarah Scott please be kind to her" Trudy said.

"Jerome please may you show Sarah to her room" I nodded before walking upstairs with Istix.

Amber's POV

I looked up to that Sarah. Her head turned a bit and I saw nooo it can't be but they were just brown her eyes were glowing red.

"Did you just see that" I said to the others once Jerome and Sarah were gone.

"See what" They asked looking at me confused.

"Nevermind" I replied walking off. Maybe I just saw something nooo I couldn't of they defently were Red there is something not normal about that girl and I was going to prove it.


	3. Chapter 3

Jerome's POV

I showed Istix her room before walking off to leave her to unpack. I walked past Fabian's room and hear a cry. What's wrong with him. I knocked on the door to see if he was alright but he didn't open the door. I tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Fabian are you alright" I asked.

"Yeah" I heard him croak from the other side of the door. I didn't want to push him so I walked off.

Istix's POV

After I had finished unpacking I explored the house, I could feel the power that was flowing around the house. You may be confused but this isn't the time to explain why I can feel it.

I wasn't just sent here for education I was sent here for something else and House of Anubis may or may not be left stand. It's not my fault or my choice to do this it who I am.

Jerome's POV

I went back to Istix room to see if she had finished unpacking but when I opened the door she wasn't there. I went searching for her.

"Hey Jerome can I talk to you" Amber asked.

"Sure what's up" I replied.

"It's about Sarah I don't thinks she's normal she turned her head when you went to take her to her room and her eyes were bright red" Amber told me.

"What are you talking about" I said.

"She's not normal stay away from her"

"Get lost Amber Sarah's normal stop being a over grown twat" I said walking off

"Jerome please believe me" She shouted to me.

"Get lost Amber" I shouted back.

"I'll get proof so you will believe me" She said

"Have fun with that" I replied walking away.

Amber's POV

I will make him believe if that's the last thing I do.


End file.
